unexpected events11
by michiru1
Summary: the long awaited chapter 11is here and has a huge twist, R&R please!!!
1. Default Chapter

****

Unexpected Events

AN: Well I'm sitting in homeroom with absolutely NOTHING to do. 

Last time we left off, Trunks had asked Michiru out on Saturday.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Chapter 10

After Trunks had left, Michiru got ready to train. She walked into the kitchen, grabbed a muffin, and went to the GM. Inside, Vegeta was training at 2000g's. She knocked on the door to get his attention. He turned the gravity to 10g's and let her in.

"Alright, today I'm going to teach you to make weak ki blasts. First, though, I want you to make your ki visible around you." 

Michiru just looked at him as if he were crazy, 'cause she has no clue as to what he was talking about.

"Da'what?"

"I want you to find the center of you power. Once you find it, force it out."

"uh…ok." Michiru did this and forced out her power for all to see. (Kami, where did that come from?) Her ki was the color of blood with black swirls (@.@). Vegeta was impressed (as impressed as he can get that is). Her ki was about the size of his in his most relaxed form. Michiru started to feel the burn of the power and quickly stopped.

"Good, now I want you to do the same thing, only this time do not show it. I want you to force it to one area, your hand. He gave an example of a ki ball. (It was blue…blue is pretty.)

Michiru tried this but only got a ki ball about the size of a baseball. It was red and had black swirls in it.

"Good enough. Now I want you to detach it from your body. Just through it like a baseball. She threw it and it created a small dent in the wall.

"Nice…for you that is."

"Gee, thanks."

"That's it for today, you may go." Michiru left to go shower. When she was done she got dressed and went to get a dress for her date with Trunks.

When she got to the mall, she went to a store called, 'Bloomindales'. She went straight to the dress section. She was having no luck in finding a dress. Then she saw 'the' dress. It was a strapless black dress. It was made so when the light caught it, it would sparkle (do you know what I mean?). It was long and would fall to the floor. It was tight around the bust (it would have to be) and it loosened as it went down. It had a slit that went up to about mid-thigh. It also had a black see through shawl (can you imagine this?). She didn't even try it on…she knew it was the right one. She then went straight to the shoe section and got black high heels. The heel was about 2in high. The straps wrapped half way up the calf. She went to the cash register to pay and saw 2 old classmates. She looked down hoping they wouldn't see her. But they did. Deciding they should tease her they walked over. 

"Hey freak, what are you doing here?"

"I'm buying a dress for my date."

"Oh, like you have one, with who a frog."

At about this time Trunks walked in to get Michiru a gift. He saw Michiru with 2 other girls that were laughing, although she was not. He walked over just in time to here the last comment;

"Oh, like you have a date. With who, a frog?"

"Actually, no. She has a date with me." Trunks said as he walked up and wrapped an arm around Michiru's waist. The girls' eyes widened. They continued to gape while Michiru went to pay and walked out. Trunks ran after her completely forgetting about her gift.

"Are you alright?"

"Yea, I used to it by now."

"You shouldn't have to be, you're a beautiful girl, I just don't understand how they can't see that."

"Thank you. You don't know how much that means to me."

By now they had walked out of the mall and walked to a secluded area. Before Michiru could power up to take off, she felt someone touch her shoulder. She turned to find Trunks standing there.

"Wha…"

Before she could finish her question, Trunks brought her into a heated kiss (*drool*). When he pulled away Michiru had a very stunned look on her face. He took off towards C.C before she could say anything. Because she was faster than she was, she couldn't catch up.

She barely saw Trunks in the next 2 days. When she did all she got was a soft 'hi'. At 6pm Saturday, she began to get ready for her date. She put on her dress and shoes and barely any make-up, just some lipstick. At 6:50pm she walked down stairs to wait.

*~ Vegeta's POV ~*

I felt the girl's ki as she came down stairs. I knew she was going out with the brat so I looked up to see her. I may be bonded but she took my breath away. (very ooc I know.) She had on a black strapless dress that had a slit up to about mid-thigh. She had on high-heels that had straps that wrapped half way up the calf.

previous chapternext chapter


	2. unexpected events11

****

Unexpected Events

Well here it is, my teacher is yelling at me and telling me to do something other than just sitting here. It's going to be a while before I get the next chapter out. I have homework and friends…I'll fit this in somehow. 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Chapter 11

On the ride to the restaurant, not much was said. But there was some talking…because Trunks was getting tired of the silence.

"So…um…how's your training coming along?" Michiru was startled when he suddenly said something.

"It's…ok…"

"What are you working on?"

"I'm learning how to make and shoot ki balls. I can make one about the size of a baseball."

"Can you show me?"

Michiru looked at him oddly but complied.

"There." She didn't really know how to get rid of it so she rolled down the window and threw it at a lake they were passing by. *SPLAH…BOOOM*

"Uh…" Trunks looked at her oddly, "why did you do that?"

"What else was I supposed to do with it?" Trunks just raised an eyebrow (ô.o) and shook his head.

"So can I see 'you' make a ki ball?"

"Sure." (I'm not sure what color his ki is…so it's blue.) When Trunks was finished showing Michiru he put it out (how the hell should I put that?).

"Um, Trunks, your father is a good sensei and all…but would you train me to?"

"Sure I don't see why not." Trunks was surprised when Michiru jumped up and hugged him. When she realized what she was doing she began to pull away. Trunks was not going to give up that easily. He brought his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. Michiru blushed but stayed. The rest of the ride was spent in silence. 

When they reached the restaurant, Trunks helped her out of the limousine, and they walked. 

" Reservations under Briefs please."

" Yes of course. Right this way sir." The *maitre'd lead them to their table. 

~ Michiru's POV ~

I could not believe this place, it was beautiful. It had a huge ballroom with crystal chandeliers lighting it. So many couples were dancing. The tables had candles were lighting them so there was a glow. The silverware has the most beautiful carvings in them. I noticed we had stopped in front of a door. On it hung a sign that said 'private'. When we walked in, I was astonished. It had a crystal chandelier, and a table that had two candles on it that cast a glow. To the side, there was a loveseat that looked as if it was made for a king and his queen. The room looked as if it was made in the Middle Ages. 

*~ Authors POV ~*

Trunks lead Michiru over to the table and pulled out a chair for her. He then walked over to his own seat and sat. Once the maitre'd left they began to talk.

" So do you like it?" Trunks asked. Michiru looked at him as if she were stupid.

" Like it…I _love_ it." Trunks smiled.

"If you would like, after dinner we can dance."

"I would love to." At the point the waiter walked in. 

" Milady, what would you like?"

"Can I get a water and a medium salad please?"

"Of course. And you milord?"

"A glass of wine and a steak please."

"Your drinks should be here shortly and your food will be ready in about 45 minutes." After the waiter left, there was silence. Trunks wanting to talk, sat there thinking of what to say, but Michiru beat him to it.

"Trunks, what is you power level?"

"About 20 million, why do you ask?"

"Because my goal is to get my power level as close to yours as possible."

"Well, what was yours again?"

"When fully powered up, it's about 15,500." As soon as she finished saying that the waiter came in, gave them their drinks, and walked back out.

"Well, that's pretty high for a beginner. I don't many offence by saying that you're a beginner, but as far as I know, you just started training."

"Well, I had a little training, but it was only a class. And I only got up to first level black belt."

"That's good. How long were you in the classes?" 

"About…um…I think…9 years. So I started at the age of 7."

"Damn, that's a long time. I've only been training for 20 years. Well lets talk about something else shall we?"

"Sure, pick a topic. You can ask anything. I won't guarantee an answer though." Trunks looked a little uncomfortable asking this but he really wanted to know.

"Michiru, forgive me for asking…" Michiru had a confused look on her face, but in a way she knew what she was going to ask.

"Did you ever find the man that killed your mother?"

"No…I didn't." Michiru got a serious look on her face. "But if I ever do…I will do what he did to my mother and I…he deserves it." Trunks looked a little confused when she said 'I will do what he did to my mother and _I_'. 

"What do you mean what he do to you…I thought he just stabbed you. Can I see the stab mark…if you don't mind." Michiru removed her shawl to so a scar that was an inch long and two millimeters wide.

"Trunks…I want to tell you something. But you can tell nobody…not the police, your family, your friends, nobody. I can't keep this locked up anymore."

"Michiru, you can tell me anything, you know that." 

In a very low voice as a tear ran down her face, she tells him.

"The guy who killed my mother…afterwards…he…he raped me." She said this so low, that Trunks didn't hear her.

"He did what? I couldn't hear you." In a voice a little louder, but still low she said again, "He raped me, and he wouldn't stop. He did it two times, then he left. It hurt Trunks…it still does. I hate the man for killing the only person in my life…and even more for what he did to me." One more tear ran down her face, but Trunks, who had walked over to her, brushed it away.

"Michiru…listen to me, I won't let anyone hurt you ever again. Do you understand?" He brought her into a hug, so she stood up so he could, and took her chair she was sitting in. He placed her in his lap and hugged her with one arm wrapped around her back and the other one holding her head on his shoulder.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

AN: well, do you like the twist? hey I'm not getting any reviews, do you people still read this. my last one only got two reviews! Well there it is…part of the date, I'm not guaranteeing the next one out really soon. I have to write it and then type it up. Plus I have a geography project due…so I'll be busy with that. well please REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
